popular_paxtonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor
Taylor is a red hay truck that worked for Freedom's gang. Ever since he, Boxer & Lena ended up in heaven, they became friends with Scaredy & two other trucks Named Reese & Dakota. Personality Taylor was very grumpy when Scaredy first meet him along side with Slimy, Rotten, Boxer & Todd. He thought his name "Taylor" was meant for females. It wasn't until Taylor went to Train Heaven and was saved by Scaredy, Tiffany, Reese, and Dakota when he began to change his ways. When Dakota and Reese told him that they weren't bothered by their unisex names, Taylor really changed his ways and is now a happy truck who is determined to not let nothing other than villains bother him. Bio When Scaredy was brought to the Furness Kingdom, he was taken to a repair yard to get some fixed. While Slimy and Rotten were waiting there with him, Boxer and Taylor came in with some trucks. Boxer shunted his trucks of parts into a siding while grumpy Taylor pushed his stone cars into some buffers and into Boxer's flatbeds, making a huge mess. Taylor didn't say sorry and told Boxer to clean up the mess for him. Taylor was later revealed to be a member of Freedom's gang and was helping to help destroy all other truck leaders including Harry, Scaredy, Dread, and Scruffey. When Scaredy and the good trucks lead an assault against Freedom and the bad trucks, Taylor begged Rotten to not attack him but Rotten still knocked him off the line. When the battle was won, Scaredy accidently slipped off the edge of a cliff and Taylor and Lena watched him fall. But Boxer, who was listening to music, accidently bumped into them and all three fell off the cliff. Taylor and Lena bumped into Scaredy who had stopped and knocked him into some molten slag. Boxer then bumped into Taylor and Lena again and they fell into the slag too. When Taylor entered Train Heaven, he was not happy one bit. He and his two friends slept in some sheds, only to wake up the next day and find out the sheds belonged to a tanker named Black Licorice and his two friends, Ralph and Komodo. Taylor was captured and was going to get blown up until Scaredy and his new friend Tiffany came to the rescue along with two other trucks named Reese and Dakota. When Taylor made it safely down from the mountain he was on, he chased after Black Licorice during the battle. He and the rest of the heroes escaped after defeating all the villains and they stopped to rest by a water tower. Taylor was just as confused as Lena and Boxer on why Scaredy came to save them. Scaredy said that he was willing to forgive Taylor and his friends for their actions and Taylor became a different truck. He was happy to heat that a portal that lead out of Train Heaven had been spotted and went with Scaredy and the others. Along the way, he had to face off a couple of attacks and avoid falling a broken bridge. He, along with Dakota, Lena, Reese, and Tiffany had to wait for Scaredy and Boxer to take a different line to the next junction. After waiting too long, Taylor and his friends went to look for Scaredy and Boxer and they soon found them with Tara, Jamie, Raven, and Casey Jr. Taylor then had to go rescue Tiffany when she was captured. He fought against several villains and when they won the battle, he finally got out of Train Heaven through the magic portal. Trivia: He originally wasn't going to have a name, but when Popular Paxton drew a grumpy face for him, he decided that he needed a reason for the truck to be grumpy, so he gave the male truck a name that's mainly used for girls. Category:Characters Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Reformed characters Category:Good trucks Category:Furness Category:Revived Characters Category:Sodor Category:Rolling stock Category:Popular paxton's characters Category:Heroes